Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch
by tiarecitalinda
Summary: tHis is what i think is going to happen in this book.. they have some clues that i think JK rowling might include in this book because of the other 5 boox. n e ways i hope u like it..


****

OK.. so here's what I think is going to happen in this book.. this are just MY theories.. ill try to write as much as I can… but I won't get to much done.. so yeah

****

****

****

****

****

**Harry Potter and The Green Flame Torch**

****

Chapter one

It was another hot, summer day in Privet Drive and a handsome, tall boy with very intense green eyes, untamed black hair, and a lighting scar on his forehead was laying in his bed thinking… every minute and second that went by Harry Potter thought more and more about Sirius, his godfather, if it hadn't been his fault he would still be alive, if only he hadn't been stupid enough to fall for Voldemort's trick,that was all he had thought about for the last month he had spent away from the magical world. He hadn't been able to receive many news from his friends… all he could get was a Hello from Hermione or how are things going? From Ron. He wanted to be far away from Privet Drive, even though that summer had been better than the rest, Uncle Vernon hadn't talked to him all summer, and Aunt Petunia seemed nicer than ever. Anyways, he thought about all of this, but somehow he would always get back to thinking about Sirius, and the veil… maybe somehow Sirius wasn't dead he had just trespassed to another world, he was sure he had heard voices coming from that veil, and last year Nearly-Headless Nick had told him that they studied the secrets of the death in the Department of Mysteries, maybe there was still chance for Sirius to be alive… he looked outside, the sun was setting and another day had gone by without him noticing, all he ever thought about was Sirius and that's how he had spent his whole summer, thinking… 

He was glad that Mrs. Figg lived just one street away from him, ever since he found out that she was a squib he liked visiting her, she would tell him stories about his parents and Dumbledore. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had no idea about all of this; if they ever found out he wouldn't be able to go there anymore, even though they found his happiness about going to that place strangely odd, when he used to hate it. It was nearly 10 so he decided to go to sleep, he hadn't dreamed about anything except his godfather so all he could wait for was night where he could see him even if it wasn't real, he always dreamed that they were back at Grimmauld's Place, that night at Christmas when he had been so happy because they were all together, he had never seen Sirius that happy. But this night was different, he dreamed that he was back at the Department of Mysteries, he had gone through the door where the veil was, he sat down next to it and started talking to the veil, and impressively it had answered back, it was Sirius' voice telling him that he was ok and if he ever needed something that he would be there for him, he could come and talk to him anytime he wished, he was here…. It all started fading… and Harry was sweating, back in his bed, SIRIUS HAD CONNECTED WITH HIM!! He was sure of it!! He wasn't dead after all!! He could go and talk to him, all he had to do was get to the Department of Mysteries and look for the veil… it was all so simple now… he had decided to write a letter to Hermione and Ron, but he needed to find some way for the letter to be unsuspicious to anyone who would read it, just in case, for safeness. While he was thinking about this an owl entered through his window at a great speed, it had a letter from Ron…

Dear Harry,

I'm sorry we hadn't talked to you much in our last letters… but you know better than anyone that we can't write much, anyways this letter is just to tell you that everyone is doing fine and we're going to pick you up soon… I can't tell you when but just be ready… that's all I can tell you….

Good Luck!

Good luck? About what? He decided not to think about it much and started anxiously packing all his things, he was finally going back to the Magical world, but where were they taking him? He certainly did not want to go back to Grimmauld's Place, it would remind him to much of Sirius, and since he had died, or so everyone thought, that place had been passed on to him. 


End file.
